Modern computer systems are able to track and manage certain physical tasks. To do so, such computer systems may rely on manual entry of information about completion and/or status of the physical tasks. For example, in a task tracking system, a user who completes a physical task of a project may indicate completion by performing some manual action (e.g., pushing a button, scanning a barcode, hitting a key on a keyboard, clicking a mouse, etc.). Information about the manual action may be shared with a computer (or received by the computer) of the task tracking system. The computer can interpret the information about the manual action to determine that the task has been completed. The computer can also store information about the completed action and/or update a record associated with the project.